For The Sake Of The Children
by RakeboyLovesHisBlondie
Summary: Lucas Scott is moments away from becoming a parent for the first time, but over the course of Peyton's labor something will happen that will leave him reeling.


"Come on Peyton

"Come on Peyton! You can do it!"

Lucas Scott held his wife's hand as she pushed with all her might. Peyton had been in labor for nearly twenty hours and the exhaustion was creeping in on her. Lucas had been by her side the entire time, holding her hand and encouraging her. He was tired, too, but he put on a strong face for Peyton, knowing whatever he was feeling was nothing compared to her end.

"That's it, Peyton," said the doctor. "Keep it up. You're doing beautifully. Any minute now."

Lucas looked down at his wife, red faced and sweaty, but as she screwed up her face, she had never looked so beautiful to him in all the time they had known each other. He smiled down at her, remembering another time when he had found her too beautiful for words.

_It was spring and a seventeen year-old Peyton was lounging under a tree next to the lake. Lucas was stretched out beside her, enjoying the peace. He relished the moments he got to spend with Peyton._

_  
That day, by the lake, they talked about nothing and everything while watching the clouds go by. It was a warm afternoon, lazy and refreshing. During a lull in the conversation, Lucas turned to look at Peyton. She was stretched out on her back, watching the leaves in the tree shake in the gentle breeze. Her gleaming blonde hair danced around her face and her big green eyes were full of life. She was dressed simply, but Lucas was mesmerized by her beauty and suddenly a longing, such as he had never known, came over him._

"Peyton," he said in awe. "Can I ask you something?"

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. A shiver went down his spine as her beautiful, emerald eyes met his own blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

He drew in a deep breath. "Do you ever think about the future? About what will happen after high school and all the drama?"

Peyton frowned slightly and looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes," she said. "I think about the future from time to time Well…I'd like to get married to a wonderful man. Someone who can see the humor in life, even in bad times, and who would love me forever no matter what. I want to have kids too. Lots of kids. I want at least three or four." She smiled at him as if she could read his mind. "What about you? Do you ever think about the future?"

Now it was his turn to look thoughtful. "Yea, I think about the future a lot. I mean, I have since I was little. I intend to find out what it's like to live a life with a job, a wife, and kids. I want to live in a world where there isn't the threat of evil lurking around every corner. I want to be normal. Just once, I want to know what it's like to have a normal life."

Peyton nodded at him. "Yea," she said. "A normal life…"

Her voice trailed away and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Lucas looked up at the sky and then back at Peyton and came to a decision. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"Peyton?" he said softly. She looked up at him again with the green eyes he loved so much. "I want to live a normal life, but most of all, I want to be happy…and I can never be happy if you're not a part of my life."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she did not look angry. He was heartened and plowed on.

"I…you… I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" He took another fortifying breath. "Is that I love you, Peyton. More than anyone in the entire world and…and I can't imagine a future without you." He knew it was ridiculous to say such a thing at seventeen, but he meant with all his heart.

She blinked several times, rapidly, and then, without warning, started to cry. Lucas' heart fell to the ground. What had he done wrong? His face burned red with shame at the sound of her weeping and he got up and started to walk away, too embarrassed to stay in her presence a moment longer. He had only gone a few steps, however, when Peyton called out to him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Wait! Lucas, don't go. I'm sorry I started crying. It's just… I've waited so long to hear you say those words to me and to finally hear them…" More tears trickled down her cheeks.

"So you mean," he said confused. "You're not upset? You mean you…"

His voice trailed away as she got to her feet and ran to him. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. At first, he was too shocked to respond, but then he relaxed and melted into her embrace.

When they parted several minutes later, Lucas looked into her eyes and saw the love he felt for her reflected back at him. He pulled her back to him and brought his lips to hers. He did not know exactly what the future would hold, but, in that moment, it made no difference. He had Peyton now and forever, however long that was, and that was what mattered the most.

Another of Peyton's screams brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head and then looked down at his wife and smiled.

"I love you so much, Peyton," he said. "You're so wonderful."

Peyton smiled up at him, but the next minute her face was contorted in pain as another contraction gripped her.

"All right, Peyton," said the doctor. "This is it. Big push now on three. One… two… three!"

Peyton let out a scream and pushed with everything she was worth. Lucas' heart pounded in his chest as he watched his wife struggle to bring their child into the world. Peyton screamed again as she pushed harder and harder… until a new cry could be heard over Peyton's continued cries of exertion. Lucas looked over at the doctor, who smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Scott," he said. "It's a girl."

Lucas' heart did a back flip and he turned back to Peyton to see what she thought of this wonderful news.

"Did you hear that, sweetheart?" he asked excitedly. "It's a girl! I'm the daddy of a little baby girl!"

Peyton smiled up at him tiredly, but did not speak. She started groaning again and Lucas' smile vanished. He turned to the doctor at the foot of the bed who was still concentrating on Peyton's unmentionables. He looked surprised.

"Okay Mrs. Scott," he said in an odd voice. "I need you to give me one more good push. Then it will be all over. One… two… three… PUSH!"

Peyton screamed again and the next moment another shrill cry could be heard mingling with the first. Lucas looked at the doctor, confused. He smiled widely at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Scott. It's a boy."

Lucas stared at her dumbfounded. "A boy? But I thought…"

Then the truth hit him and he started to laugh and dance around like a little boy.

"Twins!" he shouted excitedly. "We've got twins! Did you hear that, Peyton? We've got twin babies!"

As Lucas turned to look at his wife, the smile faded off of his face to be replaced with a look of absolute terror. Something was wrong with her; her eyes were half open and her breathing was labored. He bent close to her.

"Peyton?" he said uncertainly. "Peyton? Peyton, what's wrong?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled just slightly.

"I love you, Lucas," she whispered faintly. "You'll be a… wonderful daddy… I just know it…" Her eyes closed and her breathing became more ragged.

Lucas stared at his wife, dumbfounded. It almost sounded like she was saying goodbye… He felt the tears start falling down his cheeks and he bent down and put his cheek against hers

"Peyton, no… Don't leave me, Peyton. I can't do this alone… I need you. God, Peyton…I love you so much. Don't do this, Peyton…"

Peyton's eyes opened a fraction. "I love you, Lucas. Be strong. The twins need you… Be strong, Lucas…" Her voice was so faint he had to strain to hear it. "For the sake of the children…" And with a sigh, Peyton expelled her last breath.

Lucas cried out in agony. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and violently smashed into the ground. She couldn't be gone; they had twins now who needed their mother. He couldn't raise them on his own. Tears splashed down Lucas' cheeks as he sank to his knees. His precious wife, the love of his life, was gone and there was nothing he could do that would bring her back.

Lucas looked up as his son and daughter ran across the yard. The twins were three years old now and growing more every day.

Lucas smiled as he watched his son, Tyler, hop around the yard, playing a game. Tyler was the spitting image of his father, with untidy, blonde hair and striking, blue eyes. He had his mother's fierce personality and intelligence, though, and Lucas knew that his son was going to break more than a few female hearts when he got older.

He laughed as his daughter, Kelsey, jumped out at her brother and rolled around with him in the grass. Kelsey was like a miniature copy of Peyton. Her glistening halo of blonde curly hair, and big green eyes were almost painful to look at, they held so much of her mother. She was going to be every bit as beautiful as Peyton had been when she grew up. Lucas only hoped that she would be just as loving, and sweet.

Ha smiled as he watched his twins playing with each other. After Peyton's death, he had immersed himself with raising the twins and was satisfied in knowing that he was fulfilling Peyton's dying wish, but some days, his loss pained him so much that he wanted to just curl up and cry. Then he would remember Peyton's wish. On those days, it was hard to be strong for the twins, but he managed and everyday it got a little easier. He knew that Peyton wanted him to go on living his life and raising their kids. He knew that she wanted him to be strong and to carry on…for the sake of the children.


End file.
